


Online Guide

by Keikokin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikokin/pseuds/Keikokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to this challenge: Contrary to popular belief, Jim *does* know how to use a computer, and he even has a livejournal. While surfing the web, Blair finds it, and something other than the name he uses (you’ll have to come up with one) makes him think its Jim’s. What does Jim write about? #25 Sentinel FQF . Written 05/02/05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreader: Nefernat, Beta: Wolfmistress, warnings for fluff and OOC. The Sentinel is owned by PetFly Productions and others that are not me. No profit is being made. No maliciousness is intended.

Blair stretched out his tired, aching muscles. He looked at the clock and groaned, understanding why he felt the way he did. After four hours of solid study, researching his thesis he needed a break. With a grunt he stood rubbing his lower back, headed for the kitchen pouring out some ice cold peppermint tea. 

He cast his eyes around the loft wondering what do for a break. Watch tv? Play some tunes? Neither was very appealing. With a smile he headed over to the laptop, some mindless internet surfing was just what the doctor ordered. 

With a sigh, he waited for all the pop-ups to stop that automatically came on anytime he logged in: yahoo mail alert, gmail alert, AOL Instant Messenger log in, Yahoo Instant Messenger log in, Yahoo news. Finally, after clicking in all the appropriate places he had enough room on the monitor to surf. 

Blair checked his email accounts, his webpage then his live journal. A frown crossed his face; none of his friends were on or were doing anything interesting lately. Hell, half of his friends had taken to sending form letters of how they were doing lately. 

Looking at the clock, Blair saw an hour had already passed. Feeling a bit guilty Blair decided to do some research on-line. Tired of looking up “Sentinel” after only a few minutes; finding mostly home security ads, Blair decided to check “guide.” 

He groaned, there were sites for tv guide, music guides and city guides. He went back to live journal. Blair looked up interests finding some interesting shaman pages. Trying guide again his hand slipped and he wound up looking up guide under username instead. The first hit was “guidelover”. Curious he clicked to the journal. 

The banner at the top of the page was beautiful. A sleek black panther had been modified so a blue eyed wolf was pinned under it in a clear submissive posture. With a start Blair realized he was looking at the spirit guides for him and Jim. He began to read the journal.

Today my guide slept in. I worry about him, working so hard on his thesis. But to tell him to cut back would put that pain in his eyes. Hell, I can’t do that. So instead I wait. Someday he’ll finish. Unfortunately, then he won’t need me in his life anymore. I should probably tell him how I feel. 

Blair froze. “Oh god man, is this Jim??” He looked at the previous entry.

I hate this. Tonight he had another date. He goes through women faster then I go through bullets. If only he wasn’t straight, or would just consider the possibilities. I know we’d be great together. Hell, we’re a great team already. Sometimes I have to go out with a woman just to keep up the illusion that I’m just as straight as he is. Lucky for me there are some very understanding women out there. 

Biting his lip Blair felt guilt overwhelm him. That was his date with Cary, Jim was writing about. Why didn’t Jim tell him? Didn’t he trust him? But was he reading this right? Did Jim Ellison have feelings for him?

Hearing sounds of the elevator; Blair quickly jumped off the internet then pretended to be back working on his thesis. A minute later Jim strode into the loft.

“Hey Chief, still at it?” Jim looked meaningfully at the books pilled in front of Blair. 

Remembering the live journal entry, Blair pushed himself away from the work. “Actually, I think I’m done for the night.”

Jim smiled. “Hey that’s great. Want to watch a movie or something?” 

“Okay, you load it up and I’ll grab some snacks,” Blair offered. 

Nodding Jim pointed upstairs and Blair understood he was going to go change first. Blair breathed a sigh of relief as Jim headed upstairs. He ran a hand nervously through his hair. What was he going to do? Of course he was attracted to Jim who wouldn’t be, but it was still rocking his world that Jim was interested in HIM. He willed his heart to calm down, or Jim would hear it hammering in his chest. 

Jim raised an eyebrow in his direction when he came downstairs. “Everything alright there, Chief?”

Blair gulped. “OH, right the snacks,” he moved quickly into the kitchen after realizing he probably looked stranger than he sounded, just standing there in the middle of the loft in a daze. Bringing back the snacks he sat down to watch the movie with Jim, but his mind wasn’t on it at all. 

“Oh please, a cop would see that!” Jim gestured toward the movie where a car chase was happening with a tractor trailer. 

“Yeah, man these movies all think cops are stupid,” Blair agreed. Jim flashed a smile in at him. Blair grinned back wondering why he never noticed before how Jim looked at him. He lost himself in the movie darting covert looks at his partner. After the movie Jim went to bed and Blair went back to the computer. 

He had decided during the movie to answer Jim’s LJ using an anonymous name and icons. Using the new digital he recently had purchased he took a picture of his pierced nipple and used it for an icon. The next day when Jim logged onto his LJ he saw that “Wolfman” had friended him. He shifted in his seat at the sight of the icon. Wolfman had also left a comment.

Hey, you should start making passes at this guy. See how he takes it. If it were me I’d be happy to have your attention! * pounce!*

Jim smiled. He wondered if it would work. Blair picked that moment to come into the room. “Hey Jim.” 

“Hi yourself Chief,” Jim stood up and going into the kitchen leaned on the refrigerator by Blair. The younger man grabbed a cup of coffee seemingly oblivious to his proximity and started up his usual algae shake. So Jim leaned up against the counter where Blair was standing, effectively trapping him. 

Blair grinned up at Jim. “Did you want something Jim?” 

Jim was caught mentally unprepared for the line. “I could think of a few things.” 

This time Blair’s smile was dazzling. “Well when you decide you let me know.”

“Right back at you Chief. I’m always willing to do anything you want to do.” Jim reached out flicking an errant lock of hair from Blair’s face. He inadvertently touched Blair in the process. For a moment he thought he heard Blair’s heart rate pick up, but dismissed it as wishful thinking. 

Blair suddenly ducked under his arm, turned off the blender and sat down on the couch. Jim grinned feeling encouraged. He sat down closer to Blair than he usually did after grabbing some coffee for himself. The cushions slipped and Blair found himself suddenly shifted against Jim. “Sorry man.” 

“Don’t be, let me just free my arm,” Jim replied casually putting it on the back of the couch and around Blair. The younger man shifted almost winding up in Jim’s lap. For a moment Jim wondered if Blair was doing it on purpose when he suddenly got up for his shake. Looking at his watch Jim realized he better eat too if they were going to make it to the station on time. 

It was a long day for both men as they had to appear in court to testify against a perp they caught a few months ago. When they got home they were pretty tired. They decided to spring for take out and Jim hopped on the computer while Blair hit the shower. He posted an entry on his LJ while he was there. 

Today my Guide seemed much happier. I did make a few passes at him. He didn’t put me off exactly, but I felt like I was chasing him around all day. But I feel better about my chances. I wonder what I should try next, don’t want to scare him off. He means too much to me.

Blair came out of the shower, dressed and toweling off his hair. “Let me get that for you Chief,” Jim offered quickly jumping off the internet. Grabbing the towel from Blair’s hands Jim began to rub the soft hair dry, reveling in the touch, smell and sight of the curly brown hair. 

Each drop of water seemed to catch thousands of beams of light. They were beading up all over Blair’s locks which seemed to be made up of hundreds of different shades of brown. Jim could smell the shampoo and soap Blair used and lost himself in the sensations. 

“Hey, Jim! You there man?” Blair turned when Jim stopped then saw the signs of a zone out. He pulled the towel out of Jim’s hands. “Hey Jim you’re zoning man. Listen to my voice, breathe in and breathe out. Listen to the sounds around you. Feel your senses fill with other things in the room.” 

Jim blinked. “Oh sorry there Chief.” Blair didn’t know whether to scold Jim, or be flattered that he had zoned out on HIM. He decided on another path.

“Yeah, well why don’t you take a shower next? Maybe it will help.” Jim nodded then headed upstairs. Blair waited until Jim was in the shower then jumped on the computer pulling up Jim’s live journal to read the latest entry. 

Unzipping his jeans a bit and using the camera again he made a new icon of his happy trail leading down into his pants, which contained a noticeable bulge showing his excitement. He replied back. 

If your Guide seems happier then he must be enjoying it too. Use play time to hold him, tease him and see where you get!

He just got off the live journal before Jim returned to the room. Jim looked at his guilty face questioningly, but was distracted by the sounds of the delivery car pulling up outside. Blair ran into the kitchen grabbed plates, glasses, beer and turned on the tv as a further distraction. He crashed into Jim on his way back from the tv getting sweet and sour sauce on his shirt. “Oh man, I’ll be right back.” 

Jim shook his head, but used the opportunity to check his live journal. He was starting to understand why people found it to be so addicting. Scanning the comment quickly that Wolfman had left he was about to get offline when he saw the new icon. He gulped. Was this guy coming on to him? But why would he do that and help him? He put the thought aside as his hearing picked up Blair who was walking toward his door about to return to the room. 

He pondered the message as they ate their Chinese food and an old John Wayne movie. Remembering how Wolfman suggested play time he did an imitation of John Wayne which wasn’t bad, but Blair did his and Jim doubled over laughing. Blair hit him over the head with a pillow for laughing and soon the two men were engaged in a game of submission. Jim won thanks to his longer reach and pinned Blair to the floor. 

For a moment their eyes locked. Blair smiled and Jim playfully kissed him Eskimo style. “Hey man do I look like an Eskimo to you?” Blair teased pushing Jim up. 

Jim pushed Blair back down, slipping on a spot of sweet and sour sauce Blair failed to get off his shirt. His lips crashed into Blair’s. He shot up in horror at how he had just kissed Blair this was not the way he envisioned it to happen!

“Oh god Blair I’m sorry!” He said quickly, and then closed his eyes waiting for Blair to bolt like a nervous colt out of the gate. 

“Chill Jim, I’m cool,” Blair replied touching his lip tentatively then pulling away his fingers to see if there was blood on them. He crossed his arms over his chest then glared at Jim. “Well?” 

The bigger man jerked back in confusion at Blair’s reaction. “Well, what?”

“Naomi always kissed my boo-boo’s to make them better,” Blair grinned mischievously. 

“Are you sure Blair?” Jim asked already closing the gap between them.

“Hey, I’ve only got a hundred years to live mind hurrying it up a bit…” Blair began, but was silenced by the most passionate, gentle, loving kiss of his life. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck pulling him closer. Jim poured everything he had into that kiss just in case Blair decided he wasn’t interested. When he pulled away Blair was looking at him with blue eyes dilated with lust, only to be replaced by one of guilt.

“Blair?” Jim asked sensing the guilt now rolling off Blair in waves. 

“I have something to confess, but I don’t know how to say it,” Blair said quietly. “I guess I can show you,” he said with the familiar look of mischief on his face. Jim got up, giving Blair a hand up. 

Blair turned away taking off his shirt and then Jim heard him undoing his pants. “Woah Chief aren’t you rushing things a bit?” 

“Sometimes it’s easier to show then tell,” Blair looked down as Jim stared at him in confusion. Then his eyes traveled down taking in the nipple ring then the familiar happy trail. 

“Wolfman,” Jim whispered feeling at first betrayal then embarrassment before he settled into a desire to get even. 

“Are you mad?” Blair asked nervously looking up only just in time to duck a pillow. He laughed dodging near misses before Jim had him pinned against a counter in the kitchen. 

“Surrender!” Jim cried out triumphantly. Blair grinned happily wrapping his arms around Jim’s neck and willingly surrendered to his Sentinel.


End file.
